Conventional search engines are used to locate a variety of types of information (e.g., news, social posts, music, documents, presentations, people, companies, products, etc.). Conventionally, query intent is observed from analysis of search logs comprising a list of search terms, search results, and click-through information. The search engine may return results that a user is not interested in. To find a particular piece of information, the user typically must click through a link to review the corresponding document. The user may have to repeat this process multiple times if the desired information is not located in the first document accessed.